SiblingHood Rivalry
by Onlyoneshe1
Summary: Louisa and Aily seem like normal rich gals- keyword being seem. What if one sister had mistakenly ordered Homestuck units, and made one somewhat tiny mistake that unravels their whole history to the trolls and kids? Will Louie make it out alive? Review please! Rated M cause lots of cussing, I'm paranoid, and for violence in later chapters. :


A/N: Hey people! My first story! :D So please no flames, I use those for my campfire and the last time I had a campfire, the forest almost burned down.^O^ Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, Homestuck units are from invisiblecanada! Check her stuff out, it's awesome!

* * *

_Tap,tap,tap_

A confession.

"_Hello? 9-1-1 emergency center, may I help you?"  
"I-I need help…"  
"Location?"_  
_"Warehouse Thirteen"_

A spy.

"_Run it's the police!"  
"Who the hell-"_

A sad smile.

"_I'm sorry, guys."_

A tear.

"_Traitor!"_

"We were so close and you snitched! We were like family!"  
"…"

Voices.

"_Traitor!"  
"Backstabber!"_

Sirens, lights.

"_How could you!"_

… A final promise…

"_You will pay and die by our hands!"_

…A final thought…

_I'm sorry, I had to, please understand,…_

… and a final wish…

_Don't let 'lil sis know…_

* * *

" _**Last night, a notorious gang nick named " Four Red Hearts" was, astonishingly, turned in by one of their own-"**_

Aily Williams yawned, switching the channel on the 72-inch television with a smash of her thumb against the poor, abused remote. The seventeen-year-old girl was doing something amazing herself; _waking up._

"_Arghhh…"_ she moaned/growled as she tried to stand up. Or sit up. Or even fucking open her eyes. She was lazy. She knew it. Back to her problem. Food. And standing up. But mostly food.

"Louiiieeee can you help meeeeee?" she moaned, face meeting pillow. What a nice introduction. Maybe you two should go on a date. You always crash into each other anyway. (Nope nope nope not sexual at all.)

"I will as soon as you as you get off your fucking fat ass." An amused voiced answered Aily's pleas.

"But it's too briiight." Aily said, drawling on the I, not looking up. Older sisters are asses- they can do whatever they fucking feel like doing.

"You aren't a fuckin' vampire, so wake the fuck up and get your jelly legs moving."

Aily raised her head. And hissed. An actual _hisssss_. "I turned into a vampire during the night. I'm cursed. Help me before I bite you."

Louisa Williams shook her head. Ah, younger sister, if a zombie was to live with you alone, it would starve. Louisa raised an eyebrow and walked over the couch her sister was currently lying in. With a flourish, she whipped off the blanket. Startling her sister. Which caused her sister to jump, knock into the coffee table next to the couch, and bruising her side on the edge.

"Louisa!" Aily yelped, her neon blue highlighted black hair covering all of her face.

"What the holy fuck did you do that for?"

"To get your fat ass out of bed. And it worked. You should thank me." Louisa replied, sticking out her tongue.

Aily removed the hair covering her face and tried to put it in its usual position. The fact that her hair reached mid-back made it easier for her. Her sister's hair reached her thighs from never cutting it, and a plain black color made her look relatively more controlled than her younger sister's.

After having put her hair back, she turned to glare at her sister. She was wearing her usual- a plain white t-shirt two sizes bigger than her and a pair of black shorts reaching her knees to fit the hot Autumn weather. Her long hair was in a low ponytail with the rubber band mid-back, it was loose and not to show-ey. Louisa had a small smile on her pale lips and brown contacts glittered back at her in amusement. Then, and only then did Aily remember that she was staring at her sister.

"We should do something about your hair."

"Hell no." Louisa answered before picking up something from the floor and started running. Aily looked confused for a moment before turning to the television and she visibly paled.

…

Oh _hell_ nah, she was gonna get the fucking remote back.

That morning was spent chasing her sister with Barney and Friends blaring in the background.

* * *

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha_

Aily hummed to the music blasting out of her computer as she looked through different clothing sites. Louisa was out for the day to buy groceries and movies- today they were having a movie night, so it would undoubtedly be a horror movie. Or a mafia movie. Her sister was a messed up chick. She knew martial arts and how to use a gun, but Aily guessed it was because that Louisa wanted to be a policeman or some shit. She didn't care. Nope. Not at all.  
…

Okay, she was fucking frightened for her sister. Happy? Aily yawned - no coffee today. That should be changed. No self-respecting teen goes without coffee. Aily yawned. Again. Damn girl, stop yawning, I need to type more than that!

"To tired for coffee…." She murmured to no one in particular. She was alone in her teen sister's mansion. Being adopted from a fucking rich family paid off. They had a library, huge- ass backyard garden with swimming pool that Louisa refuses to get close to and about what seems like a few hundred rooms. (*coughcough*thirteen of 'em*coughcough*)

Aily blinked owlishly before smiling widely and going to her favorite shopping site. Victoria's Secret. Otherwise known as the one store that scarred Louisa mentality forever. Aily paused a moment to think. Let's see… Louisa has a slight tan so … she grinned from ear to ear as she saw black lacy bras and panties. Louisa_ hated_ them with a _slight_ fury of a few red-hot giant suns. "Take that!" Aily shouted to no one in particular as she clicked **add to cart**. "That was for waking me up!" Aily shouted (again) to no one in particular.

Aily turned around and frowned. Living alone was boring. Of course, their routine changed every day, but being alone was too _dull. _Aily sighed as she closed Victoria's Secret and opened a new tab.

_Hmm?_ Aily thought as an advertisement popped up.

_Congratulations! You have been chosen as a beta tester for a few "Special" Homestuck units, courtesy of Astra Inc. and MiRaClEs Inc.! To accept your prize, please click "continue!"_

Aily narrowed her eyes. Last time she clicked an advertisement, her hacker/doctor friend had been trolling her and her computer froze. She raised her eyes to click "close" but found none. Fuck. With a sigh she reread the ad and clicked next. Easy. Location, gender, (Why the fuck did they put both? Is someone that works there both female and male? The hell? )and terms and conditions. LOL NOPE, no one ever reads that and never wanted to. With a dramatic pause, she clicked continue.

_Your unit will be randomly chosen and sent to you in 2-3 business days! Please complete our survey as soon as you receive him/her!_

Aily blinked. Twice. Him/Her? What the fuck did she order? A pet? A robot? A zombie? ( Wouldn't it starve? )

The doorbell rang and Aily jumped high enough to put a sizeable dent into the roof. Nah, figure of speech. She would be dead , how the _fucking hell_ will she explain this to Louisa? Would she throw her into the basement? Punish her by no food?_** CANCEL MOVIE NIGHT?!**_ Please, lord no, not movie night!


End file.
